Night fury? I think not!
by Arkinstone
Summary: Shadowtalon. A normal Nightwing female who mistakenly enters a odd world where she is the center point of a whole lot of scavengers who seem to be able to talk and dragons who are mute? Rated T just in case (Pyhrrian dragons should be waaaay bigger then HTTYD dragons, but for this, ill shrink down her size so she is quite a bit bigger, but not monstrously)
1. Chapter 1 Here we go

_Hey there! If there is any story like this,, then know that it is NOT intentional._

 _-line-_

Shadowtalon walked serenely on the soft moss that buried the forest floor. Sounds of the rainforest filled her ears as she breathed in the clean, clear air. Her black wings were kept close by her side as she reveled in her new home, how wonderful it was to live here! She had lived by the volcano her entire life, and though she was in on the plan to take over the rainforest, she was more then happy to share.

She tilted up her elegant snout to face the dark, midnight sky. The three crescent moons shone down upon the rainforest, casting a soft, silver light on the flora and fauna. Her dark, nearly back, purple underbelly brushed against ferns and small plants as she walked forward. She didn't really have a direction, she was just enjoying her new home and mapping it out.

Her bright purple eyes looked down from the sky as a flash of light ahead of her caught her attention. She warily walked towards it, her neck slightly extended to get a better look. She brought her head back as she approached the light. It was really just a large, swirling oval that seemed to lead nowhere. Thinking carefully Shadowtalon studied it ' _What is it? should I touch it?...dear gods, that sounded naive. But really, maybe its just light? couldn't hurt to find out...famous last words '_

Making her decision, Shadowtalon reached out a black talon to touch the light. Her claw brushed against something solid, so she tried to flinch back, but to her shock and slight horror, she found herself being pulled into the light. She roared loudly in fear as she was slowly sucked into the light, disturbing several birds. Her roar soon turned into a high pitched scream, alerting a nearby Rainwing to her fear.

Shadowtalon found her head and front body being forced into the light, despite her flapping on her wings and digging in on her hind talons. She squeezed her eyes shut as only her tail was left outside the light. To her relief she felt a pair of talons grab onto her, she looked back to see a frightened rainwing trying hard to pull her out. She cried out as the rainwings grip slipped and she was completely pulled into the blinding, white light.

She felt herself tumble through the space before being tossed into the air. She snapped open her starry wings and looked around, frightened and confused. It was...day? but, how? and where was the rainforest? all she could see was ocean beneath her and an island not to far away. She let out a earth shattering roar before shutting her mouth and waiting for a response.

Nothing. There was no one to answer her. Shadowtalon started to breath rapidly, panic over taking reason. She roared again and flew towards the island, desperate to find another dragon. Where was she?! Ocean means Seawing, why did no one hear her?! she roared again as she landed down on the stone island, her talons making a large thudding sound as she landed heavily.

The island she was on was entirely made of stone, with hardly any trees. She knew not of any islands in the bay of a thousand scales like this... Shadowtalon sat down and held her talons to her head, her eyes wide and staring at the ground, panic written on her face. What was that light? where was she?! where is her tribe?! where is the rainforest she had worked so hard to live in?! was there any food around? how will she live?

Shadowtalon lay down quickly and placed her talons above her eyes to try and contain her rampaging thoughts. First things first, find water, she was thirsty. Next was to find out where she was, and after that?... she didn't want to think about that.

- _line-_

 _thanks for reading! I intend to make these longer, but I just wanted to get this one out, it hasn't been edited. sorry. But yeah!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for how short the last chapter was, I'll try and make them longer! and, just a heads up, my updating will most likely be totally random. So weeks of not updating then suddenly chapters per day XD. well then, lets get started!_

 _-line-_

Shadowtalon lifted her black talons off her face and breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down ' _ok, I'm ok. I'm 100%...not ok. THRICE DAMN IT I AM NOT OKAY!'_ Shadowtalon sat up, her front talons scraping on the gray stone. Her bright purple eyes scanned the rock formations around her as she ran through every island she knew of, even distantly. She growled to herself as she failed to recognize this tiny peice of rock that should very well sink to the bottom of the ocean for all she cared!

Shadowtalon got fully up and tucked her wings close to her side. Taking a large breath she fired a large blast of bright yellow fire at the ground and held it there for a couple seconds before cutting off her blast and making sure a good scorch mark was left behind. ' _well, if I don't find anything on this pile of pebbles, at least I'll still have my starting place...oh my gods, pile of pebbles? I have nothing to say'_ Shadowtalon sighed, dissapointed by her own thoughts.

With the little rhyme still bugging her, Shadowtalon spread her large, dark wings and shot off into the sky with a small running start. Riding on the drafts from the ocean, she powered her way up high into the sky to where she could see most of the island. She surveyed the giant rock with sharp eyes not seeing any signs of life except perhaps a couple small wildlife Shadowtalon growled. Surely an island that must be rich with ore would have at least a couple Seawings swimming around?

Shadowtalon shut her wings and tipped her snout of, leading her into a fast nosedive towards the rock. Wind shrieked in her ears as she was careful to keep her wings slightly open but completely even, wouldn't do to have her wings ripped off now would it? just as she started to approach the island she snapped her wings open, catching the air with a slight but audible thud. Swinging her tail around to keep her balance, she stretched out her talons and landed heavily.

Breathing heavily, Shadowtalon failed to notice the small swarm of dragons heading quickly towards her. With a scream of anger she shot a burst of hot fire into the sky before laying down again with a thump and closing her eyes. Soon enough wingbeats could be heard beating in the air, Shadowtalon raised her head quickly, heart leaping in her throat. Dragons? by the three moons please let it be dragons! any tribe will do! even Icewings!

But when the dragons landed down, she was horrified to see types that she had never seen, one with two heads! and even worse, SCAVENGERS were riding on their backs?! Shadowtalon hissed, what is this place?!


	3. Chapter 3 Well this annoying

...sigh...when I think i have made the chapters longer, I go back to look and find that their not longer XD IM SORRY.

[laughs while trying hard to be sorry]

Oh! quick thing! Talon for me means the entire paw claws and all, and claw means just the nail or 'pointy bit'

-line-

Shadowtalon sprang to her talons as the Scavengers slid off their respective dragons and looked at her, small mouths agape. Shadowtalon turned to face them and lowered her head slowly and hissed threateningly. She arched her back slightly and flared her wings beside her, making herself look as large as she possibly could. She noticed that a particularly chubby Scavenger started to squeal like some sort of newborn pig and start talking rapidly in some sort of language to the skinny scavenger who was missing a foot.

Shadowtalon narrowed her eyes, so these tiny creatures actually had a language? this DEFINITELY was NOT Pyhrria! Shadowtalon glanced briefly at a female Scavenger who held an axe and seemed to be wary of her. Shadowtalon noticed how this daring female seemed to challenging her, Shadowtalon scoffed lightly, earning a baffled reaction from the Scavengers. Who were they to challenge her?! puny scavengers to a mighty nightwing of Pyhrria!

Shadowtalon was about to lunge for the scavengers and..well...taste this lands cuisine, but was surprised to find the skinny scavenger slowly approach her with a paw outstretched. Confused as to what this creature was doing, Shadowtalon tucked her wings beside her and dropped her head a bit further to see what this creature was doing. The creature seemed to like this reaction and promptly tried to place its paw on her snout. Shadowtalon snapped her large jaws at the scavenger as she realized it was trying to touch her, only barely missing its paw. Oh well, probably was stringy anyway.

The smaller, black dragon fired a shot of some sort of purple fire at her scales. This didn't hurt of course, she hardly even felt it! but no matter, what an insult! snarling, Shadowhunter breathed in, held her fire at the back of her throat for a couple seconds to make it nice and _burning_ before firing and long blast at the dragons and scavengers. To her disappointment, they scattered as soon as they saw her building the fire, letting a perfectly good burst of flame go to waste.

But, when she thought about it. It was very satisfying watching them scramble for their insignificant lives and literally jump onto their dragons and fly away with their tails between their legs. Shadowtalon chuckled nastily, perhaps she shouldn't have been so hasty to chase away other dragons, but they were hardly dragons at all! two didn't even have front legs! like, it was born that way! and one had _two heads,_ what the three moons!? she found it hard to wrap her head around it. And why were all of them so...tiny? Shadowtalon was a full dragon larger then they were! like if you were to combine the width and height of another dragon exactly the same as the two headed one, then that's how much taller she was then them. INSANE! And Shadowtalon was only just an adult too!

Once the odd creatures and the not really dragons were well out of sight, she huffed in their general direction before going back to exploring the island. But this time on talon, who knows, might be a suitable cave around here. While exploring, Shadowtalon, couldn't get her mind off of the strange, skinny scavenger. What was it trying to do? Shadowtalon pushed away these thoughts as she discovered a nice large cave that lay directly beside the sea, it lay embedded in the cliff-side, only a couple meters above the ocean. Perfect! this is the perfect place, sure it might get a bit wet, but if any passing Seawings were to come on by, they would see her for sure!

But for now, she would sleep. Moons know how she was tired, turns out portals really drain you, especially when you then meet not really dragons and intelligent scavengers. With sarcasm still present in her mind, Shadowtalon lay down in the back of the cave, curled her tail around herself, and shut her eyes. Letting herself drift off into sleep, she tried not to think about the growing gnawing in her stomach.

* * *

A few hours later she was rudely awoken by the sound of wingbeats hovering around her cave, yes, it is now HER cave. She opened her eyes and only groaned to see the pitch black dragon with its skinny scavenger and the fat scavenger with its boulder like dragon. She lifted her head and growled, flicking her ears back as they landed down at the very entrance of the cave. But luckily for them, they didn't try to touch her again. But this time however, the fat one and its not-really-a-dragon stepped forward, presenting several large baskets. Shadowtalon hissed at them quietly, warning them not to come closer. The fat one seemed to take a hint and set the baskets down, the dragon, who had been carrying one in its mouth, did the same.

The fat one kept its eyes locked with Shadowtalon, as it slowly tipped over the baskets, revealing an assortment of random objects. Shadowtalon extended her neck warily to look at the items. Fish, rocks, random plants, and a couple other items. Shadowhunter looked at the scavengers, slightly confused. The fat one then picked up a rock and gave it to his dragon, who proceeded to _eat the whole bloody thing_. Shadowhunter's eyes widened as she watched the equally fat dragon eat the rock, but she picked up the message. They were bringing her food. ' _well then, are they trying to please me by bringing me offerings? well, it was a good idea, may as well humor them'_

Using her claw to search through the items, she tried and failed to find some red meat. Going for the next best thing, she picked out several fish, blackened them with a bust of fire and promptly ate them. Looking back to the fat scavenger she saw him back over with the skinny scavenger, both of them were writing in a notebook or something. The fat one, seeming to forget itself came back to her, but much closer this time and started pointing to the underside of her wings, which at this point, were slightly open and tipped upwards. Shadowtalon growled softly, choosing to be kind. they had brought her food after all, so, you know, manners now came into play.

Well, manners actually called for her to speak to them bu-...hold on a minute...what if they could understand her?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FOOD THEY COULD BRING HER IF THEY KNEW WHAT SHE WANTED? excited at the prospect of more food (don't question her love of food if you want to live) she cleared her throat to gain their attention. Once their eyes were on her, she tried to speak as clearly as she could "do you understand me?" their eyes widened and they seemed to become very excited, but they were showing no signs of understanding what she said.

She tried again to make sure "If you understand me then respond...please" They started chattering even more excitedly, if that was even possible, but again gave no evidence that they understood her. Shadowtalon sighed heavily and tried one more thing. In the small layer of dirt and sand, she wrote with her talon CAN YOU READ THIS?. She then huffed in their direction and when she had their attention she pointed to her writing.

The hurried over and the fat one squealed again when it saw the runes, but did nothing to respond to her message. Great, just great. She had creatures who couldn't understand her and who couldn't explain to her where she was...and who were running around like rats with their tails cut off in poorly placed excitement. Stupid portal...


	4. Chapter 4 Learning

Here we go! (p.s. I'f you have any idea's as to how I can make my story much better then speak your mind! I want to hear it!) trying to make it a bit less vague on POV and more on Shadowtalons thoughts

-line-

Shadowtalons POV

It took a while for the scavengers to calm down, but thankfully their dragons were much calmer about the whole ordeal or else I am pretty sure some limbs would be missing from the minuscule creatures. A thing I have cleverly deduced however, is that the scavengers do not speak in sqeaks and other annoying sounds, but rather actual language. Not draconian, obviously, but a language none the less...perhaps if it came to that point, I could learn their speak or vice versa. not that I am a good teacher by any means! Dragonets knew well to stay away from me, as I have little patience for annoying things.

I looked down at the creatures who had stopped their infernal chattering to approach me again. I narrowed my eyes, what do these creatures want from me? thank you for bringing me food!? I watch them cautiously as they carefully approach, I growl at them when they start to get to close. They both freeze and one softly chatters to the other, once their short conversation is over, the skinny one approaches me again. I'm not threatened in the least by these creatures, but after seeing a two headed not-really-a-dragon I'm not taking any chances. So I shall allow one to approach, if it turns out it wants to harm me, I can always eat it, though it doesn't look very appetizing, not like a nice walrus.

The skinny one doesn't seem to be nervous approaching me, so I decide to hear it out, might lead me to more food. Scanning through my thoughts quickly, I realize that they have been very food based... I AM A MASSIVE AND STILL GROWING DRAGON! I NEED LOTS OF FOOD! after my internal scolding is over, I turn my attention to the skinny one who has scampered over directly in front of me. I drop my head to its level so it might better convey whatever message its trying to say.

I reaches out its hand to touch me, to which action I hiss at. He quickly pulls back and mutters something to himself before pointing to my wings, says something, then points to himself, then his dragon. I open my wings slightly and look at them confused, what does he want? I look back at him and he tries again. He points to me, then himself, then his dragon. But after pointing, the small dark not-really-a-dragon jumps up and hovers in the air with a few beats before landing down again gracefully. I stare at the scavenger for a few moments before cluing in. I get up to my talons, towering over the scavengers, and spread my glorious night sky wings in preparation of flight.

The scavenger says something happily before running off to his dragon, mounting, and then taking off into the sky, the fat one doing the same. Once the scavengers are well out of the way, I run to the entrance of the cave and jump into the air. I beat my wings are quickly gain altitude, I glance back to see the scavengers trying to catch up with me on their dragons.

Once I am a good height, I let myself hover by slowly beating my powerful wings. The Scavengers then pull ahead of me and turn to face a direction and start flying off. I suppose they want me to follow them? only thing is, they move quite slowly for such tiny creatures. Or at least they seem to not be able to fly as fast, but they probably are not trying to race. Sadly.

I follow them through the moist clouds, keeping my violet eyes peeled for anything of interest. Water. Cloud. More water. More cloud. Oh look! some more water! lets just say I quickly grow bored. I decide to listen into the scavengers conversation in hopes of maybe learning some of their language, again, very boring but at least its something to do while flying. After an hour or so of constant talking, I learn to pick out names and designations. the skinny one is called Hiccup, the fat one is called Fishlegs (sounds delicious), hiccups not-really-a-dragon is called toothless (FALSE) and Fishlegs pile of flying boulders is called Meatlug (sounds tasty). It actually quite hard and confusing to decipher their language to draconian, just names is hard, but I think if a spend a couple more weeks or so listening, I should be able to come up with a way to easily decipher what they are saying.

As I am listening I discover a few more words "Night Fury" and "star wings" and "OMG". Deciding to screw with them, I say in their language "Nightwing" they look at me in shock, their jaws gaping. I say it again but pointing at myself with a claw "Nightwing" I chuckle as I see them being to chatter with each other non stop and write down in their little books. It quite amusing! I should do that more often!

Soon enough though, we reach a large island that, on its cliff side, has scavenger buildings and contraptions. We land down on a large platform that is only just big enough for us all only to be bombarded by other scavengers. I hiss as a stocky one whose name is Snotlout (eeww) tries to touch my side, thankfully Hiccup says something to all of them that stops them from trying to touch me.

Dragons who must have been hiding their presence in the large barn like building, decide to show themselves to me. I decide to try and be civil, so I hold out a single limp claw in greeting. The dragons look to themselves and seem confused, as do their scavengers. Meatlug however take initiative and presses one of her toes to my claw. I nod happily and draw back my claw, placing it back on the ground. The scavengers begin taking with each other again, me being curious as ever, listens in and deciphers what they are saying.

"Name?" and a shrug are all I get from the long string of words. Soon all of them seem to be offering words to me...were they trying to give me a name? I shook my head at every suggestion. I don't want them to give me a name! so I instead point at the shadows then my talon, thankfully I can understand a bit to know names so they start offering up "Darkpaw?" "Shadowclaw?" "Darkdirt?" "Shadowtalon?" I nod quickly at the last one, which seems to please them.

Snotlout, emboldened by knowing me name dares to place a hand proudly on my foreleg, which causes all the other dragons and scavengers to freeze. I hiss quietly at Snotlout before snapping my jaws at him, I actually wonder how he tastes. However, he darts away and his red dragon lunges towards me, trying to bite me.

As it leaps at me roaring, I use my wing to smack it into the metal barn. I then shoot forward and wrap my talon around it neck and use my own wings to pin its wings. It tries to claw my with its hind claws, but it can't quite reach. The other scavengers and dragons bristle, and are about to attack. Knowing this, all I do is roar loudly in the red males face, and drop it back to the ground, where it pant heavily. Snotlout runs to its side and glares at me, I hiss at him and sit down and leave my wings tilted back.

The scavengers calm down, though the dragons and Astrid scavenger seem on edge. Astrid then chatters something angrily at Snotlout, who just huffs in return. Yes, I followed Hiccup and Fishlegs, but I did NOT sign up for being touched by grubby scavenger paws! I am a proud member of the Nightwings! And I will rather tear off my own wings then let a _scavenger_ ride on my back. And we will see just who breaks first! My breaking will mean I will let Scavengers ride on my back, them breaking means they won't dare to touch me as long as the live! and I don't intend to break anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Ima just say this. Updates will not be regular by any means as I am mostly using this story for a creative outlet and to practice my writing. I will promise you however, is that if I don't like how a chapter is, I won't post it until I am somewhat satisfied. I just don't like to half-ass stories

* * *

These scavengers don't seem to realize that I don't want to be touched by their filth! first it was Hiccup, then snot-whatever-the-last-part-of-his-name-was, then Fishlegs (still sounds delicious), and now these two identical twin scavengers named ruffnut and tuffnut seemed to try and challenge her! well, challenge accepted! Shadowtalon would take great pleasure in subtly making those two suffer as long as they dared to try and tame her.

One such occasion was when the female tried to lure Shadowtalon into a trap with a cooked fish. Of course her plan was completely destroyed when Shadowtalon just snatched the fish away from the female with her long talons. And the way those two would bang their helmets together was absurd! how were they not brain damaged?! but, then again, judging from their actions and demeanor they might actually have something lose in those heads of theirs.

Shadowtalon knew that she was being a bit mean to them all, but keep in mind, in Pyhrria Nightwings and other dragons would eat scavengers for snacks without remorse. In fact, some dragons made scavengers run in mazes like mice or kept them as adorable pets! so when you think about it, Shadowtalon is showing a lot of self control by not eating the annoying little buggers. That and she is growing a unhealthy speck of respect for Astrid, Shadowtalon won't say she likes that fiery female, but will say that she approves of the females attitude.

And looking around, she must also admit that they can certainly do clever things with their disgusting paws. Like these odd buildings for example that are build on a cliffside. There is only a few houses but they are well built, obviously not as majestic as the Skywing palace or even as beautiful as the Rainwing village. Shadowtalon's heart starts to sink she thinks of the beautiful palaces and cozy homes of Pyhrria, she misses the festivals that were starting to come back, and wondrous foods that the rainforest offered. She also misses her tribe, how they would cook meat in circle together and laugh. She misses her home in the rainforest and how the thin emerald leaves that made up the roof would let in warm sunlight in the day and how her bed was made of a large fallen tree with moss as a covering. Tears begin to form in her violet eyes as she thinks of Pyhrria

Shadowtalon tries hard to push aside those thoughts, but she can't seem to be able to. Shadowtalon walks quietly to the very edge of the landing pad, where she can easily look over the edge to see the crashing blue waves. She lets her wings flop over to her sides and her talon dangling over the cliffside, her pitch black scales becoming dull from lack of proper meat and moonlight. Letting her eyes wander, she glances over the orange sunset and the water covered cliffs, she hardly looks at the clever buildings that the scavengers made and doesn't spare a second glance at the not-really-dragon's flying in the sky. Shadowtalon curls her tail around herself and pulls her head to rest gently on her talons.

Where was the never ending noise of the rainforest? where is the other nightwings constantly building and eating? at this point she would take an Icewing for a intelligent companion! and that was saying something, cause she normally despises those freezing, stuck up neat freaks. Shadowtalon thought of the one time she had been to the continent from when she was still on the volcano, she had been sent on her first assassination assignment. She had done her job well in getting rid of one of burns top generals, and thankfully before she was to be sent out again, the dragonets of destiny had come and let her tribe come to the rainforest peacefully. But where was she now? on another moon blasted island with no where to go.

Letting herself get lost in her own thoughts, she hardly noticed as the sun set and the moon rose. Wait...WHAT!? Shadowtalon snapped her head up to stare wide eyed at the moon, not noticing Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup walking by with their dragons. Shadowtalon leapt to her talons and felt something building in her chest...one moon...there was only one moon...So not even the other two moons where in this world...

Shadowtalon jumped into the air to get a closer look, not seeing the scavengers watching her carefully. Shadowtalon pulled her head close to her chest, trying hard not to burst out crying. She then let out a large blast of hot fire towards the moon while roaring her anger, once her throat began to burn she closed off her fire and let her wings stop beating. She gently floated back down to landing platform. As soon as her talons touched the ground, she collapsed with no energy left to spare, she let her head fall to the cold metal with no care for the possible bruise. She felt a paw touch her shoulder, but didn't have to effort to snap her teeth. The Astrid scavenger spoke a few foreign words, but Shadowtalon got the message well enough.

With a claw, Shadowtalon carved into the metal platform the three crescent moons of her home before letting her talon fall back again. Though becoming tired, she felt Astrid sit down and lean against her side, just on shoulder. Deciding sleepily that the extra warmth was comforting, Shadowtalon pulled a wing closer around the blonde scavenger and shut her bright purple eyes.

Falling into a dreamless slumber, her last coherent thought was ' _Not even the moons have traveled with me...I have never asked for this...this warmth is nice...stupid scavenger_ '


	6. Chapter 6 FOOD

Shadowtalons POV

I slowly force my bright purple eyes open as I sense the warm sun beat down on my black scales. Stretching my sharp claws out in front of me I yawn, flashing my massive teeth.

Just as I begin to rise up, I completely freeze. That Astrid scavenger is stirring at my side….underneath my wing….she is leaning against me…..To bite her head off or not to bite her head off? She IS the most respectable of all the weaklings around here so I shall give her grace….I still hate being touched though.

Astrid gets up surprisingly quickly to walk over to my now shut snout. She doesn't touch me like that crippled Scavenger, she at least understands this.

The tiny fuzzy attachments above her eyes furrow in apparent confusion and she points to the sky and then back at me. OK, I can understand what she is asking.

With one claw, I carve into the metal one full moon. I then point to the moon on the metal to the now sunny and clear sky. Astrid scavenger nods in understanding so I continue on. I draw two other full moons beside the moon I have already drawn and then again point to the sky.\

Astrid scavenger gasps and her little eyes widen before she raises her hands as if to tell me to stay before running off to gather the other smart Scavengers. How dare she!? I am no animal for her to dictate!

The other scavengers walk up to me blearily, rubbing their eyes with tiny paws...except for the cripple and the delicious sounding one who look rather excited if confused.

In a rabble of sounds between all of them I can make out only a couple words

"Morning…...Shadowtalon…..drew….moons…..more than one?...Whoa!...lost?...other land?...other world?"

When all their meaningless rabble ends they all stare at me with wide eyes. The twins knock their helmets together and shout something before getting scolded by the cripple scavenger.

I swear to the three moons the delicious sounding one looks like he is about to pee himself in excitement.

Astrid's worm flies in from the small forest not far away and lands beside me. I ignore -what was her name? Stormflight?not a bad name, no it was lamer then that, I think it was strom…...fly?- The two legged not-dragon, she is lesser than me.

I growl quietly in my throat as she starts to step closer to me. Stormfly flares her wings slightly before making an odd noise at m, is she trying to communicate? I rumble out a few words as clearly as I can "Are all of you not-dragon unable to understand basic Draconian?"

The scavengers look at me, still surprised by my ability to talk (as if I couldn't. Please) but Stormfly just dips her head, clearly confused and saddened that she isn't able to understand me.

I look up at the sky and sigh. Is a sensible conversation too much to ask for? I try talking in the Scavengers feeble language "not-dragons not know speak?" It feels all wrong for my tongue to form scavenger speak. It's far to smooth and not nearly expressive as Draconian…..

Delicious shakes his head but jabbers excitedly and so fast that I can only catch little words "No…..dragons….other land…...talk?"

I narrow my eyes in concentration, piecing together the garbled words before nodding and saying in their disgusting tongue "All taught from young by old"

The twins interrupt what I am sure was to be a simply _riveting_ conversation when they come in literally _riding_ small boars.

They get pulled off the rampaging boars by their two headed freak pet. Now seeing that the snacks are no longer being ridden by the inedible scavengers, I can't help but lick my lips hungrily.

I stand up to release a quick burst of flame to kill and cook the running boar. The Scavengers nearby jump back with horrified looks on their faces as I snatch up the two tiny boars and drop them in my maw, bones and all.

I don't even bother to chew. Not bad flavor, but not hardly enough to satisfy me. I frown and open my wings. I don't leave but I flap my wings slowly. I point off to the ocean. There is other islands right? So more meat? Please for love of Pyhrria let the scavengers understand this.

Snotty looks impressed, the twins are crying at the loss of their boars, Cripple is in shock but recovering and Delicious looks slightly ill but seems to understand that I'm still hungry.

I thought if I came here they would at least give me food! But nooooooooooo I gotta go across a _ocean_ to get food that barely fills me!

Delicious speaks to Cripple. I don't listen because if I don't get some food and RIGHT NOW, I WILL EAT THE BLOODY LOT OF THEM!

Thankfully for them the two of them move quick enough onto their respective not-dragons and take to the sky.

FINALLY! Food!

I'm not quite sure if that long flight across the sea was worth it to come to tiny island, but at least there is boars galore! But what about the deers and cows and chickens? Oh well. Food is food.

But just as I finish eating my third boar with the Scavengers very obviously trying not to be ill at the way I am eating, the not-dragon appears from literally NOWHERE and fires green substance at me.

I jumpy back in time to avoid, but I see it sizzle away the rest of my caught boars. RAINWING?! Oh, no, just a lizard with Rainwing abilities, but seemly more aggressive.

The Scavengers take to the sky to escape, but I snarl and flare my massive wings, This thing wants a fight? FINE, IT WILL GET ONE!

I roar and lunge towards the red lizard, it fires a blast of acid at my chest. HOLY CRAP THAT BURNS!... Over it.

I snarl and shred into the red lizard with my talons. I scream as a shot of acid hits my in the back, I whirl around and catch the offending lizard in my teeth where I bite down. Hard. It dies screaming.

The Scavengers are screaming at me to stop, they are yelling something about eggs I think? Well if this is nearby a nest then the lizards should have left me in peace then! Not my fault! They could have just asked me to leave! Or in this case just tried to ward me off and may have left!

I look to the tree's nearby. Cool eggs….i'm gonna smash that teach those red slugs to mess with me!

Just as I am about to smash one of the pretty, glowy eggs, I roar as two more shots of acid land on my already burning back. I snarl and unleash a torrent of hot flame from my mouth. I burn every hiding lizard in the area. I suppose smashing the eggs would be too aggressive for my tastes, but killing the parents would be enough for me!

Stealing my well earned food, attacking me for no good reason, and not fleeing when they had the chance is their fault! And they will be punished!

I pant heavily and wince as I feel the globs of acid eating away at my hard scales. Maybe…..maybe it's time to leave now.

I raise my wings and cry out in agony as it rubs the caustic acid in deeper and spread it around. Why the hell do I feel woozy? It's just acid..slowly eating away at my scales…. Rainwing acid is worse…..

I cry out one last time before collapsing to the burnt grass. I hear the voices of the two Scavengers above me talking as the world blurs.

The last thing I hear before everything fades away out "Hurry!...not long….back to the edge!"


	7. Chapter 7 (Short)

" _Hiccup, I hate to say this about any dragon, but she is waaay too dangerous to be around us!_ "

" **Are you serious Fishface? We need this dragon on our side! Just look at her! You said yourself, she DESTROYED those Changewings! I'll admit this only one, but I know I'm not the sharpest axe in the forge but even I see how useful she would be with us!** "

"Wow, Snotlout, I never thought I would hear those words! It must be an off day for you. And speaking of odd days, I agree with him. Hiccup, if Viggo got his hands on Shadowtalon and somehow managed to get her to do his bidding then we could wiped out!"

" _Why does she get a say! She is clearly biased_!"

"Ruffnut, I thought you liked Shadowtalon?"

" _Well, duh. Have you seen her? She amazing, we should definitely keep her. Imagine how many explosions she could cause!_ "

" _Exactly my point! She...she….she killed those changewings for just protecting their eggs! We even saw her going for the eggs themselves! How we can trust her around our own dragons if she is capable of that?"_

"Fishlegs! She is hurting!"

" **Wait...really? How would you know?! Unless you speak dragon...do you?!"**

"Did you not see her reaction the time she saw the moon!? She was scared! And you two both took her so she could hunt, which meant she was starving! She is homesick and hungry and she is just learning our language and you are faulting her for getting angry, especially when you said that the changewings attacked her first?! Are you going to send her away like this!? Right now when she is just on the edge of survival?!"

" _ **Astrid that's not what we are saying. But the way she tore that Changewing apart like it was nothing. You didn't see her eyes Astrid, she had no remorse, not even a hint of guilt for killing a mother trying to protect her young! Snotlout, what about that time she pinned Hookfang? If she wanted she could have killed him right there and we didn't have a clue!"**_

"But that's just it Hiccup! She didn't! She hasn't hurt any of us! Why are you not giving her a chance?"

" _**I given her a chance Astrid! I have forgiven every aggressive act towards us! I have forgiven the time she pinned Hookfang, I have forgiven her when she ate the twins boars, I have forgiven her outbursts of rage, but I WILL NOT forgive this! If she can kill those innocent dragon, then she can kill us too! And I will not but us all in danger because you want to save a dragon that doesn't want to be saved! Not matter how interesting she may be!"**_

"...If that's the way you feel then fine. But I am not going to give up. You weren't there when she let me sleep next to her that night, for a moment I got through to her. If you pulled this off back when we were still on berk KILLING dragons, then we wouldn't be here at all"

" _ **Astrid…...Astrid don't leave, don- *sigh*"**_

" **Well that was intense"**

" _Hiccup I understand. Where comes from and the other dragons she lives with are an amazing discovery. But Shadowtalon is dangerous. You saw for yourself that she can fight, so I think if Viggo even comes near her, she will blast them all to smithereens. She can fend for herself. She can fight. But we can't. Not against her. With her seemingly unlimited shots, massive size, strength, AND intelligence? If she was friendly then maybe it wouldn't be so bad but…"_

" **Don't listen to fishface Hiccup! Viggo has those arrows remember? And if she did have somewhere to go then she probably would have left by now! I mean, think about it! Even I can see that!"**

" _ **Just let me think for a while okay? I don't want to make any rash decisions. Not about something this big"**_

" **Ever see the scars on her sides? Of course being a warrior myself I noticed this, but those were old and from a dragon around her side, so I'm thinking that she has been in lots of fights in her homeland. And maybe that's how it is where she is from. Kinda like us vikings before ya know, harmony and all that jazz. Kill or be killed. Wars. So can you blame her for attacking for her when that's probably all she has known?"**

" _ **Who are you and what have you done with snotlout?"**_

" **Ha ha, but I'm serious for once Hiccup! And Fishface, what if someone tried to hurt meatlug? You would fight back right? I know I would for Hookfang"**

" _Well, yes…..Looking closer at the scars on her sides, they do appear to be from other large dragons. But thats still no excuse for attacking the eggs!"_

" **Uh hello? Delicious breakfast ready for tomorrow!?"**

" _ **Guys knock it off. If we do choose to send her away, IF we do, there is also the problem that we may not be able to lure or fight her off, considering her intelligence and strenght. So, just let me think, okay?"**_

" **Fine. But you better make the choice on this or I will hide rotten fish in you hut for a month!"**


	8. Chapter 8 First Flight

Three moons that stings like a bugger…...Sweet Pyhrria that burns. Hold up, everything's dark! Am I blind?! Oh, nope, just an idiot with her eyes closed, don't mind me.

Oh god, it burns! Kill it! Kill it fire! My eyes! I should NOT have opened them!

Taking a few breaths I slowly squint my eyes open, I am not fond of the sharp stabbing like knives in my precious eyeballs, because sadly, they are the only pair I have.

Taking a few moments to get everything back into focus I look around. In the stables. Like an animal. Nice. At least I'm not maimed, always an upside to waking up in an unfamiliar place.

Astrid-scavenger is sitting in front of my snout on a stool, sharpening a point yet slightly round thing. I huff and raise my head up.

She looks up to me in surprise and opens her mouth to say something, but a dark look comes over her face she continues sharpening her rounded weapon of death with anger obvious in her movements.

I remember bits and pieces of the conversation while I was unconscious, I think they were debating killing me? And Astrid-scavenger and Snot-nose didn't like that. AS IF! THEY COULD TRY AND KILL ME! I WOULD EAT THEM WHOLE!

I stand up shakily, pain from the burns ripping through me. Astrid Scavenger bolts to her feet and tries to motion for me to lay back down. I growl softly, not a threat to her but I shall not show weakness in an unfamiliar land.

I fully get to my feet and tuck my wings in close to my side, wincing slightly. I'm still hungry dammit.

Astrid-scavenger seems to not understand so I spit out in scavenger language "No weakness. Strong always. Hard for weak. War takes weak"

Astrid-scavenger's eyes widen, she runs to the entrance of the barn before yelling something that sounds like "Get over here!"

The other scavengers quickly pour. Astrid-Scavenger then asks me in familiar words "War, how long?" The other Scavengers look at her in shock, then back to me.

I answer slowly, trying to figure out the correct words "20 years. Sandwing sister fight for throne, have other tribes join for space, shiny, or battle. Nightwing live on hot mountain, hot mountain was death. Nightwings make future telling about war to take Rainwing home or Nightwings would be kill. War ended 2 moun-months ago"

The scavengers start chattering, and I only catch bits and pieces "20-year war?... Sandwing princesses fight to become the queen? …. The other tribes joined in the war on either side for territory, money or just the thrill of battle, that's what I got"... The Nightwings were dying on a…..volcano? The volcano was killing them…"

Aaaaand I stopped paying attention. After a few more minutes of chattering Snot-nose points at hiccup and says loudly (Or something like) "I TOLD YOU!"

Delicious walks closer to me and studies my scars, which I show off proudly, these are scars earned in battle! I am an assassin but I have seen my fair share when Seawings travelled too close to our home.

Delicious looks rather hesitant when speaking to Cripple, and Cripples response is to rub the bridge of the protrusion on his squat face.

Astrid walks over to my side and lays a hand on my foreleg before stating something with a strong tone. These Scavengers DO realize that as they decide if they are going to kill me or not, I can kill them with a flick of my talon this very second.

I mean, I might just for thinking that they could kill me, buuuuuuuuuuttttt I am hungry still, damn Not-Rainwings interrupted my dinner. I nudge Astrid with my snout and then point to my snout than to my belly, I think she gets it.

She says something to the other scavengers, but judging from Cripple and Delicious completely flipping out, they don't want me to leave.

Astrid glares at them -love that fire- and practically snarls something at them which sounds a bit like "So...starve her now?!"

Cripple shakes his head quickly and tries to explain something I suppose, but Astrid-scavenger has none of before quickly clambering up my shoulder and sitting at the joint of my neck and my body where my spines are the flattest. I stiffen for a moment and look at her, she looks at me with a mixture of pleading and stubbornness…..Fine. Just this once, and ONLY because Astrid-scavenger is more dragon and has more fire then all of them combined, and I suppose she has my respect.

As I begin to walk to the exit, Snot-nose and Delicious gape at me for letting Astrid sit on my back. Cripple just sighs and turns away, as he should, he should not look greatness such as me in the eye! The twins are yapping on and on and seem to be rather jealous.

I begin to run on the platform and take off with a powerful flap of my wings. Astrid wraps her arms as tight as she can around my neck (Not that she can reach all the way, but she tries)

And just because she is going to lead me to food in a safer location, I even out my flight so she can gain her bearings, don't want her falling off before I get myself some dinner.

After a couple of hours of flight, 2 hours of hunting, and 20 boars being put in a pile, Astrid take a boar for herself and makes what seems to be the outline of a small campfire, she gathers wood and puts it in a pile, she searches for something but can't seem to find it.

….I light her little campfire with a quick burst of flame. She seems a little surprised and pats my side. I only did it because she showed me the way here! Not because I _like_ her or anything.

As she begins to cook her boar meat and I devour my rather tasty meal, her Stormfly-not-dragon swoops in and cuddles down beside her. Astrid pats the Not-dragon's head and feeds her bits of cooked boar, which the not-dragon hesitantly eats, but it turns out the not-dragon rather likes the boar.

After my meal, lick my talons clean before resting my head down around the fire and spread my wing over the already sleeping Astrid and not-dragon. Not because I find them rather adorable or I like them or anything! It's because It will get rather cold for the weaklings and I don't want my guides to freeze to death.

…...I miss home. There was no intelligent scavengers, dumb not-dragons, or conflicting emotions like this at home! I don't quite understand what the scavengers were so worried about, they Not-Rainwings attacked me first! The Not-Rainwings saw I was only eating boars and not going for their nests! I can understand mothers can be defensive but unless they provoked me I wasn't a threat! It was their own fault, and when I get in a rage like that, everything just goes red. But NOOOOOOOOOOOO, **I** was in the wrong for killing them. Whatever, they can't do anything about it anyways.

Maybe Astrid and I will think of something to do tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 9 A Queen?

So, I still loathe mornings. Nightwings were originally nocturnal, but that volcano completely screwed up our inner clocks.

Astrid and the not-dragon are warm beneath my wings. Good. Obviously, it would be careless of me to let my guides and lesser companions freeze to death.

Thankfully Cripple and Delicious have stayed away from my new territory. Perhaps I was a bit hasty in trying to smash the eggs, but it was a reasonable reaction to being attacked!

I wish very much that there was another Pyhrrian to speak with, the current amount of scavenger language I know is just enough to communicate but makes me sound ridiculous.

I am...conflicted. This island is much too small to be my territory, it cannot support a dragon of my size or appetite for long, but it might be too long before I find another island. I would even take a lazy Rainwing to be a conversation partner! At least they know how to support themselves with the environment around them. Plants; disgusting but I suppose useful in a pinch.

Astrid and the not-dragon are stirring. I lift my wing and tuck it back to my side. I have a fair grasp in their vocabulary, thanks to Delicious and Astrid taking the time to help teach me their pitiful language in the few days I stayed with them.

Astrid yawns and slowly gets up before rubbing the not-dragon on the head in front of its frill. I sort out the words carefully before saying "Here Island. Too small for me. Where go? Scavenger needs scavenger. Dragon needs dragon" ugh, I hate speaking that language, it nearly makes me gag with the high syllables and mixture of rough and smooth words. It's so simple that I bet a talented Pyhrrian could become fluent in a matter of weeks with minimal effort.

Astrid seems to consider my words before speaking a string of words that I can just manage to make out "I know of an Island. Has many Scavengers, but are good. Respect dragons. Hiccup and others know of it, but will not think to see there"

She is obviously dumbing down her words so I can understand, not sure whether to be offended or not. She winced at the word 'Scavengers' as if she is above such a title. I do not see the problem, it is her species, not her personality. I disregard the fact that she calls herself a 'Viking'.

A large island that must be big enough to support a dragon of my size, but it has scavenger who do respect dragons. Not a bad deal, but… I really want another Pyhrrian. I know my chances of that are next to zero, especially in this world of water. With my luck a Seawing would be here but at the bottom of the ocean. But it's worth a shot traveling somewhere new.

I nod my head before standing. I'll hunt before we set off. If a puny not-dragon can make the flight then I know I certainly can.

After a couple of hours flying I can see the island.

It is at least as large as where Astrid used to live. And it has plenty of forests as well.

Astrid and her not-dragon lead me down to the center of the scavenger town, where they have a fairly large statue of a fat not-dragon? Scavengers will forever perplex me.

Scavengers run around like their heads have been bitten off while pointing pointy sticks at me, insignificant little weapons BUT HOW DARE THEY!?

I growl threateningly but before I can swipe my tail around to smash them all to goo, Astrid slides off of me and raises her hands to call them off.

A blonde-haired female and a slightly larger male step forward warily. The ask Astrid questions rapidly and she answers just as quickly. They are talking too fast in their annoying high pitched language for me to understand. But after several minutes they seem to calm down somewhat. I wonder if their minuscule hearts would give out if I snapped my teeth right in front of the lead female?

Astrid turns to me "Shadowtalon. This is Queen Mala. Do not eat her"

My eyes widen slightly, she is a Queen? Hmmm. Well, Scavenger Queen or not, one must pay respects, because if I dared to show disrespect to a Pyhrrian Queen, I would absolutely be killed if the Queen was moody. I lower my head and spread my wings horizontally. I do not bow however, that is reserved only for Pyhrrian Queens.

Astrid looks surprised. Queen Mala also looks surprised. I raise my head and tuck my wings back in before saying "Throne is respected. Scavenger Queen respected less then Pyhrrian Queen. But still respected"

Queen Mala and her subjects gasp. Astrid just looks like she is considering my words. I let the conversation drift around me as I look around at the fascin- I mean, ugly village.

" **Did that dragon just… talk?"**

" _Yes, she did. We have discovered a brand new type of dragon, although, to be honest, we have no idea where she comes from or even what she is"_

" **Explain"**

" _Her kind has intelligence equal to or even greater then we do. But from what we have gathered, she may be from a different world. Before you dismiss me just let me explain further. When she first saw the moon on the first night with us, she looked startled as if she had never seen it before. Later on, she drew three moons! She calls her species a Nightwing and she has drawn other species like her that we have never seen!"_

" **You realized that these claims are impossible? And I would have to take you for a liar if it were not for the fact that I myself have heard this...ShadowTalon… speak. Very well, the Defenders of the Wing shall harbor ShadowTalon. I do however have a request since you seem most compatible with ShadowTalon"**

" _Of course! What is it you need?"_

" **In our forest to the east, there is a strange dragon wandering. It had the same general build ShadowTalon but not the same size nor coloring. If it is a new species, we may need ShadowTalon to interfere since it seems too dangerous for the Defenders of the Wing to deal with as we are"**

" _We will do our best"_

I wonder if the Scavengers know that I can somewhat hear their conversation? Rather presumptuous to volunteer me, but if it is a Pyhrrian, then I have to go. I just hope that it isn't a Skywing.

Queen Mala, from what I could pick up, seems like a decent Queen. I speak up once more "My loyalty to Rainwing Queen, Queen Glory. But will help Queen Mala while I stay"

Astrid and Mala both look surprised. Astrid is probably surprised because I have never once mentioned Queen Glory and Mala is surprised for obvious reasons.

Astrid asks me " Who is Queen Glory? And why not a Nightwing Queen?"

I narrow my eyes a bit in remembrance "Queen Battlewinner dying. Nightwings were dying. Queen Glory saved us. Queen Battlewinner dead. Queen Glory took our tribe as hers as well as Rainwing tribe. Queen Glory is less age than me"

Astrid and Mala both look contemplative. Or constipated. Their tiny little faces are hard to read. Mala speaks up, and obviously makes her words very simple "How did Queen Battlewinner die?"

I growled softly "Battlewinner fought a Icewing. Icewing fired down her throat. Froze her from inside out unless Queen Battlewinner was in Lava, had Princess lead. Queen Battlewinner drowned in Lava when hot mountain overflow"

Queen Mala's people start chattering excitedly. They began this when I told then Battlewinner submerged herself in Lava, do they have some sort of fetish or something?

The Island is a fair size, enough to host me if I am careful with my hunts. Plenty of forests, the volcano brings back bad memories but apparently, they have a dragon that eats Lava… Where was this dragon when our volcano erupted?!

I allow Astrid to ride on my back to be my guide, but Queen or not, Mala shall not ride on me. I am no beast of burden! Queen Mala rides on the not-dragon Stormfly.

As they lead me across the island, the roars of the dragon become clearer and louder. It sounds familiar, not as if I know the dragon, but more the species. It is too loud and guttural to be a not-dragon for sure. I really hope that it is a Pyhrrian! If it isn't though I may or may not flip a house. No promises on how destructive I will be.

As we approach, I can spot a deep gully where the roars seem to be coming from.

I land as quietly as possible, I may be the strongest dragon here, but caution won't come back to bite me.

Astrid slides off of me and creeps over to the ledge, taking questions from my silent approach. After a couple of seconds of looking over the edge, she returns and sneaks over to me and Mala, who has also dismounted and crept over to me.

Astrid quietly explains the situation "The dragon way smaller than Shadowtalon, but it's like nothing I have ever seen. It is a pale yellow, with a sail on its back, it also has a weird tail with a barb on the end. It is completely trapped underneath some boulders"

Astrid, use understandable language, please. But I think I have the gist, so I say "Sandwing"

I ignore whatever Mala and Astrid are asking me and walked over to the ledge, it is a Sandwing Dragonet alright, can't be more than four years old. Its wings are pinned.

I spread my wings just enough to glide down into the canyon. Astrid and Mala are telling at me, the audacity of them, as if they could do anything to stop me.

As I land on the damp gully bottom, the Dragonet looks up to me and cries out "H-hey! Please! I'm stuck!" Astrid and Mala make their descent behind me.

I nod and warn the Dragonet in my own language "I am going to move the boulders, but depending on how heavy they are, it could tear at your membrane."

The Dragonet's pitch-black eyes widen a bit, but she nods shakily. Mala is getting rather close to the Sandwing.

I walk forward and wrap my front talons around the biggest Boulder, I quickly lift it off, but the bottom of it scrapes her membrane and causes a rip. She yelps loudly but doesn't move, tough little girl.

I manage to pick up the rest of the boulders, letting her up. At full height, she is just a couple feet taller than Mala. She immediately runs over to me, causing Mala and Astrid to back up VERY quickly. But the Dragonet just attacks me with a hug, so no harm is done.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I had been stuck there for days! I was just flying over the ocean when I saw this island, then I saw this board, and I was really hungry so I dove into the gully then BAM! Some boulders fell on top me, and then you came along and you helped me! By the way, I totally forgive you for ripping my wing. My name is Cascabel, what is your name? I am REALLY hungry, can we go get something to eat? Who are those? Are those your Scavengers? WHAT IS THAT?! That looks really weird! It has wings like we do, but where are it's front legs? Did it lose them in an awful battle? Hey, you're a Nightwing, right? Can you read minds? My momma said Nightwings can't anymore, but I think you totally can! Can yo-"

I clamp my talons around her snout "If you would stop chattering I would answer your questions. Yes, I will get something for you to eat."

Astrid and Queen Mala both look a little dumbstruck at the Chatterball. Mala because she has never heard our language, and Astrid be sure frankly she hasn't heard my speak that much.

Now normally, I would avoid a chatterbox like this with a vengeance. But Cascabel is far too young to be on her own, and like hell am I giving up any Pyhrrian to this awful world.

Astrid Pat's my side and asks "Who is it? How did she get stuck?"

Cascabel looks very confused at the Scavenger language, but with my Talon still firmly clamped around her snout, she isn't saying anything.

" She is Cascabel. Was hunt when rocks fell on her. She is a Dragonet, young Pyhrrian."

I unwrap my talons and ask " How old are you? My name is Shadowtalon"

She beams at me and said proudly, "I am four and a half!"

I then say casually to Astrid "She is four"

Both female Scavengers are stunned. Is this their default emotion or are they really just that dumb?


	10. Chapter 10 A cave

I let Cascabel on my back as I search for a hospitable cave to start with creating a more permanent home, I let her on since 1. She is small enough to not weigh me down too much and 2. There is no way I am letting her out of my sight.

Astrid and Queen Mala ride on Stormfly beside me, chattering with each other quickly, too quickly for me to catch what they are saying. But their topic is presumably about Cascabel, their fascination with everything Pyhrrian is quickly growing monotonous. Like really? I breathe a steady stream of fire for a minute or two and they lose their minds. I draw something in the dirt, WHOAH HOW WEIRD. I hold an unsteady conversation, OMG THE WORLD IS ON FIRE. I eat meat instead of fish, WHAAAATTT?! Seriously. It is getting more tiring and less amusing then it was several days ago.

I am proud to say that I have held onto my temper and sanity as Cascabel continues to chatter on seemingly without breathing as I fly just above the trees. Of course, I can't say I mind, she is good for conversation at the very least.

" **Are you even listening? I bet you weren't, that's ok though! Momma usually says I have enough words for the both of us. Where are we anyway? I know you are not really listening but I would really appreciate it if you could tell me** "

I sigh quietly, her mother must be a patient dragoness, but I do my best to answer despite not knowing much myself " **I am not sure. But this is a land where Scavengers are far more intelligent and far more common than the Scavengers on Pyhrria. Do not be fooled by their insistence on calling the other creatures who reside here dragons. While they may be somewhat similar, they are not true dragons proven by their lack of basic skill and intelligence. They themselves are barely smarter than the Scavengers of Pyhrria.** "

I am very unused to speaking as much as I am, but it is vital that Cascabel understands.

" **The main source of food is fish and other sea life, with very little red meat being available. There is a fair amount of wild boars, but during my time here, I have seen no chickens, sheep, or cows** "

Cascabel is silent for a few moments as I land down in front of the cave entrance I spotted a while ago but passed by in case I found something better. Looks nearly perfect, which is rare, such good caves are seldom unoccupied. Cascabel says quietly " **I want my Momma** " … I don't know what to say to that, that she should have hope? Toughen up? But there may not be a way home, and she is so young.

She climbs off of my back as I explore deeper into the cave, Stormfly lands down at the entrance and allows Mala and Astrid off her back.

There are quite a few stalactites and stalagmites that drip down cold water, but I can get rid of those fairly easily. The cave has a slight slope leading to the entrance, good for keeping the upper portion dry. The cave is very large, with a tall ceiling and it runs deep into the mountain.

"I have never seen this cave in all the times I have visited here, what is this place?"

Mala holds her hands behind her back as she answers Astrid's awestruck question "This is known as Blackblood cave, due to the fact that the bears and other large predators including Speed Stingers migrate to this cave every fall. If Shadowtalon chooses this cave, she will be hard-pressed to defend it"

Speed Stinger huh? Challenge accepted. "This shall be my cave. It will take work. But not too hard"

Mala nods imperiously as Astrid smirks "Of course, I shall address my subjects to inform them of this development"

Cascabel practically bounces off my back and starts exploring our new cave. She immediately starts looking up at the ceiling, spotting the dripping water. She instantly starts yapping in our tongue " **I know how to fix the dripping water! Dad taught me! It was really fun, but also really wet, did you know my mom has a cave on a cliffside close to the ocean? She said it was to be closer to dad, he is awesome! But he has this weird obsession with fish. I don't like fish. You wanna know how to fix the drips? You have to carve the top of the ceiling where the drips are and then carve a line to the entrance so it follows the line instead of dripping on your head! I wonder what type of beds we can get! I prefer a pit of sand, but I am pretty good in water too!"**

I glance at her before asking " **What tribe are your parents?** " I don't mind if she is a hybrid,at worst she will need certain conditions to survive and I will do whatever it takes to keep this little bean alive.

Cascabel falters for a moment, hesitant to tell e, but she seems to quickly make up her mind as she says proudly " **My momma is a Sanding, and my dad is a Seawing. Dad says I got all my looks from my mom, but I gots gills and lights too! There just look like my regular scales, see?!** " She flares the previously unnoticeable gills that when closed seem to melt into her skin, and then flared sandy colored phosphorus lights that when not shining just seem to be scales.

I nod " **Very impressive, now, how about you help me clear these rocks? I will knock them down, and you file the bottoms, sound good?"**

Cascabel nods and stands back. I make sure she and the still watching Astrid and Mala is far enough away before I whirl around, swinging my tail through several stalagmites, breaking them to splinters. I move further into the cave, Cascabel pouncing on the remnants of the stalagmites and using her smaller talons to crack off the bottoms, leaving the floors mostly smooth.

I try not to pay attention to Queen Mala and Astrid's conversation. I can understand most of their words now, but speaking it is a whole new matter.

Queen Mala starts off the conversation "Were you aware of their capabilities like this?"

Astrid sounds bewildered "No, I had no idea. I thought that she would just pick a cave and she was done"

Queen Mala hums thoughtfully "A highly intelligent species of dragon that shapes its own habitat, what astounding creatures. You mentioned on the flight over that they came in variations?"

"Yes, Shadowtalon called them tribes. Her tribe is called a Nightwing, and the tribe of the smaller dragon is a Sandwing"

I call back in their language " **Cascabel** is hybrid. Sandwing and Seawing" I still struggle with names that I can't mime.

Queen Mala asks, her tone more excited "There are more of you? A Seawing you say, I would imagine that the young one looks most like a Sandwing"

I use my talons to swipe down a long stalactite before answering "Yes. Looks like mother, has gill and **phosphorus-** lights of father"

Astrid steps closer to Cascabel who is still working on smoothing the floor "Can you show me?"

Cascabel perks up at the sound of Astrid but doesn't understand what she is saying. I call back without turning around " **She wants to see your gills and lights"**

Cascabel nods happily, she flares her gills, letting Astrid and Mala look at them. When Astrid tries to touch them, however, Cascabel snaps them shut and instead lights up her phosphorus lights just enough to make them visible.

Astrid leans back "Whoa! That's amazing! Hiccup and Fishlegs would go crazy over this!" It must have registered what she said as she seems to wilt a little.

Queen Mala puts a hand on Astrid's shoulder "It is always hard to be at odds with close friends. But I believe you should reconcile with them"

Astrid shrugged off her hand and hissed, almost worthy of a dragon "They were going to abandon her while she was badly injured. They don't understand that some dragons HAVE to be vicious for their own survival"

Queen Mala nodded, ducking as a piece of rock was flung over her "Surely not all of them think so? And every dragon has a choice, and it is the burden of those with intelligence to choose wisely, be it peace or war"

Astrid's fuming died down a little "Well, surprisingly, Snotlout supported Shadowtalon. And the twins just cared about the destruction she could cause"

Queen Mala winced as a small rockslide of rocks rolled by "Perhaps we should take this conversation outside, where the risk of being impaled is less"

As Astrid and Queen Mala left, I pondered their words. I suppose I can understand the view of the cripple and delicious, they saw what I was capable of and were frightened. But to try and lock me up like an animal? Not acceptable.

I finish clearing away the stalactites and stalagmites, leaving the cave smooth. Cascabel is busy making the floor smooth so we don't stub any talons, so I open my wings and hover just below the ceiling. Using her suggestions I follow the natural path of the water droplets and carve small lines for the water to follow.

I draw several more all the way to the entrance before I am satisfied the cave shall not stay damp.

When I drop back to the ground, I find Cascabel curled up around the base of a stalagmite, the stresses of the day forcing her unconscious.

I huff with a small smile and curl around her. The floor is cold and uncomfortable, but her natural warmth heats up the immediate area. I spread a wing over her, ignoring the high pitched coos from the scavengers as they spot us snoozing.

I can always continue with the cave in a couple of hours… or tomorrow. Yea, definitely tomorrow...

Authors note

No, this story is not forgotten! I wrote up this chapter, used Grammarly and posted it so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy a less drama filled chapter, but next one will be loaded, I promise.


End file.
